Hear no Evil, See no Evil, Speak no Evil
by Dream Cager
Summary: Takato and Guilmon are playing happily in the park when a dark cloud of bats appears and steals away Takato. No one's sure why but he comes back but this time, something is horribly wrong!
1. Chapter 1

Hear no Evil, See no Evil, Speak no Evil  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'So, the Tamers have succeeded in destroying another Deva? The Digimon Sovereign should have been smarter than to have made their precious Deva's so big and lazy, expecially that Pig! But when I get down there, I'm going to show all, humans and Digimon alike, who is the supreme ruler!... but first, I think I'll have some fun....'  
  
***************  
  
"Try and catch me, Takatomon!" shouted Guilmon starting into a run. The park was the best place to play.  
"Hey! Slow down, boy!" Takato yelled back chasing happily after him. This was the first day in a long time when they actually got to play together. Guilmon just wanted to be with Takato.  
"It isn't playing 'Try and catch me' right if I slow down!" panted Guilmon continuing his quick pace. Takato smiled and looked up into the sky. It was almost cloudless...well, except for that rain cloud. Wait! Rain clouds don't have wings!  
"Whats that?" asked Takato stoping and staring up into it. Suddenly, the black 'cloud' broke apart into million of butterflies-no! They wern't butterflies! They were squeaking, biting, hissing bats!  
"Takato, look out!" yelled Guilmon running back towards him. Takato looked over at Guilmon then back at the bats and gasped-they were going after him!  
"Run, Takato, run!" but Guilmon was too late! Guilmon watched as Takato screamed in horror and the bats covered his body but as they flew away, Takato was gone!  
"Takato? Takato!" shouted Guilmon looking back up into the sky at the bats. Without Takato using the Hyper Wing card, he was usless. Guilmon's eyes filled with tears and he gave a small whimper, "Takatomon...."  
  
***************  
  
"What do you mean, he just disappeared?!" demanded Terriermon in shock.  
"Are you sure he didn't just run away when you weren't paying attension?" asked Rika who was apparently in one of her moods.  
"He was... gone!" cried Guilmon.  
"Oh, poor Guilmon... poor Takato...." whispered Jeri.  
"I don't believe it!" said Kazu, "How can a bunch of bats just make a kid disappear."  
"You may think its strange but... I think I've seen that before but I don't know where...." said Kenta in his quiet voice.  
"Dude, you just need to stop reading all those zombie-vampire comics." replied Kazu rolling his eyes.  
"But I think I've seen it too!" countered Henry, "but where?"  
"I think you're all just losing it." sighed Rika, "Just wait and see, Takato will show up and yell 'Got you!' when he gets done will his silly game." And she silently walked away with Renamon vanishing after her.  
  
***************  
  
'Where am I? What's happening?' Takato asked himself trying to see where he was but it was too dark to see and he seemed to be straped to something.  
"You shouldn't try to struggle." cackled an evil voice near him. Takato just struggled harder.  
"You're just making this more difficult for yourself." laughed the echoing voice, "Be still and maybe the pain will only be momentary... but then again, maybe not." Suddenly, Takato heard a familliar sqeaking sound. It was the bats again! He felt them cover him and he felt a surge of hot pain run through his body. He screamed as the pain burned at his eyes but he didn't feel it for long. The overwhelming pain soon took over and he fell unconsious. The last thing he heard was the evil voice... cackling... laughing....  
  
***************  
  
One Week Later...  
  
Takato's father and mother sat next to eachother, crying over their morning coffee like they had done ever day after Takato's disappearence when the father stoped and listened. A small scraping sound was coming from the back door. He stood up and walked around to the back door of the bakery and opened the door.  
"Takato!" yelled his father looking down at his dirty, sobbing son. His wife came running in and when she saw her son, she droped her coffee mug and ran to him, not caring about the shattered glass and coffee staining the floor.  
"Oh, Takato!" cried his mother throwing her arms around him and pulling him up to his feet, "You scared me so much!"  
"Son, what-" started his father but he stoped and looked at his son closer. Something was wrong.  
"Takato, what's wrong?" asked his mother. Takato, still sobbing, reached up and wiped away his tears and finally opened his eyes. Both his parents gasped! His eyes were pale and lifeless. He was blind.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Cager's Notes: I would like to tell you all that Takato isn't mute. ^_^ I'm saving that for someone else....hehehe.... I'm also unsure if I spelled the teacher's name correctly so please excuse my spelling. I also make up a name for Henry's other sister so don't think it's her real name. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Hear no Evil, See no Evil, Speak no Evil  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Jeri, would you like to see Takato?" asked Mrs. Matsuki.  
"Yes, I would like that very much." replied Jeri smiling at the thought of seeing Takato again. She hadn't been able to visit him yet, no one had, as a matter of fact so no one else knew he condition.  
Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki hadn't let anyone see Takato for a whole month, turning away all his friends because they thought it was good if he would rest. The only other person who knew of Takato's condition was his Doctor and he couldn't figure out what would cause Takato to go blind. Of course, Takato wouldn't tell them of the darkness and the evil voice and the bats so everything was a mystery.  
"Go right up to his room but try not to surprise him." warned Mrs. Matsuki getting a confused look from Jeri.  
'What does she mean by that?' Jeri asked herself as she kicked off her shoes and walked up to Takato's room. As she neared his door, she could plainly hear him sobbing inside. She slowly opened the door and looked up at him in his high bed. He was wearing his normal clothes but his goggles lay on his desk.  
"Wh-who is it?" sniffed Takato wiping his eyes but keeping them closed.  
"It's me." replied Jeri making Takato jump a bit. He tried to compose himself but hadn't done a very good job of it.  
"Thank you for coming." said Takato quietly, his eyes still closed.  
"Takato, where were you?" asked Jeri, "It's not nice to disappear for a week and worry everyone about it!"  
"I know... but it wasn't my fault. All the bats-" started Takato but he stopped when he heard Jeri gasp, "What is it?"  
"You mean that story Guilmon told us is true? Where you really attacked by a bunch of bats?" asked Jeri urgently.  
"Yes but is Guilmon alright? I haven't got to visit him."  
"Yes, he's just fine."  
"How about Henry and Terriermon? Rika and Renamon? Kazu and-"  
"Yes! They're all fine!"  
"Well, what about Leomon?" asked Takato trying to slip down from his high bed but not very gracefully.  
"Oh, he's doing wonderful... but Takato, what about you? Are you alright? You're parents wouldn't let us see you for a long time."  
"Well... you see, I... I'm a little... well, see for yourself." whispered Takato slowly opening his eyes.  
  
***************  
  
"What!? No, you cannot go out, Takato!" shouted his mother putting her hand on her son's shoulder to hold him back.  
"But, I want to see my friends!" cried Takato trying to yank away from her grasp, "You know I can't see Kazu and Kento just any old time! Besides, Jeri's going to help me!"  
"Yeah, Mrs. Matsuki! I'm walking him on the way to school." added Jeri.  
"But you're going to be home schooled now and won't have anyone to take you back home." sighed Mrs. Matsuki.  
"I'm sure Ms. Asashi will give him an escort." cut in Mr. Matsuki putting his hand on his wife's. She thought for a moment and finally sighed and let go of Takato's shoulder.  
"Alright, but don't stay out too long." sighed his mother, "You look after him, Jeri!"  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure he'll be alright." replied Jeri taking his hand and leading him out the door and down the sidewalk. People passing by would whisper about the cute little couple, making them both blush(Takato mostly considering he was already blushing when Jeri grabbed his hand).  
Finally, a few blocks later, they arrived at the strand little park with the dinosaurs and Jeri lead him under the body of the dinosaur with two other boys already inside. Apparently, one of the boys had lost at the card game to the other and we all know it was Kazu doing the victory cheer and Kenta groaning in defeat.  
"Ha! I win again!" cried Kazu, "Nobody, I tell you, NOBODY can beat ME!"  
"I'm sure Rika would agree." said Kenta sarcasticly as he put his cards back up.  
"Hey, look! It's Chumly and Jeri." said Kazu holding his hand out to help them up but he suddenly gave out a yell and jumped back.  
"What is it?" asked Kenta in his usual soft voice as he looked down at them.  
"Kenta, I-I think they've become an item!" yelled Kazu.  
"Really?" asked Kenta, his eyes widening.  
"What are they talking about?" asked Jeri turning towards Takato.  
"They think we're boy friend and girl friend now, which we aren't!" yelled Takato, "Jeri is just helping me."  
"Oh, so you're mom really flipped on this one and doesn't want you to go out alone?" asked Kazu.  
"No, I need the help so I don't fall over on my face." replied Takato slowly opening his eyes, "You see, I... I'm blind."  
"Dude, that's freaky and untrue! No one can beco...." said Kazu but he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Takato's eyes.  
"How did it happen? Did it hurt?" asked Kenta jumping down to ground-level.  
"I'm not exactly sure how it happened but I know it hurt terribly!"  
  
***************  
  
"Alright you four," said Ms. Asashi looking at the late children while tapping her toe impatiently, "you had better have a good reason to be late or I'm writing you all up."  
"Yeah, well, um... we were all, uh," was all Kazu and Kenta could stutter but Takato broke in:  
"It's my fault, Ms. Asashi! Jeri had to walk me over here so I could explaine why I'm not going to take your class anymore."   
"What do you mean by that?" asked Ms. Asashi raising one questionable eyebrow. Takato quickly ran by all about his little problem getting many gasps from his teacher. When he had finished showing her his eyes, she was shaking her head sadly.  
"Takato, I'm going to have to send you home with an escourt. You'll hurt yourself if you go home alone." said Ms. Asashi, "How about you, Jeri. You seem to know the way to Takato's house. Just hurry back."  
"Right. Thank you, Ms. Asashi!" said Jeri pulling Takato along with her and out of the school. They were walking along when Takato suddenly stopped.  
"Jeri, can you take me to the park to see Guilmon?" asked Takato. Jeri looked at him for a moment and frowned.  
"Well, I can't. I need to get to class but I know who can." her face lit up and she quickly dragged him across the street to her house and around the back, "Leomon! Oh, Leomon! Can you help out Takato for me?"  
  
***************  
  
'So, the Tamer was reunited with his Digimon. What a sickning reuniting it was too! But it sure was sweet when the creature's face fell in dispare when he learned of his Tamer's new feature!   
'Even so, the other Tamers will help... if I can only get to them. Ah! Here's my chance....'  
  
***************  
  
Lunch Time....  
  
"Oh, no! I grabbed Melinda's lunch by mistake!" groaned Henry looking down into the brown lunch bag, "Hey! Can I go to my sister's classroom so I can trade lunch's with her?" The teacher on lunchroom duty nodded and Henry ran out into the hall way where he slowed and found Terriermon.  
"Hey, Henry! What's wrong?" asked Terriermon.  
"I grabbed my sister's lunch."  
"Moman-tei!"  
"Yeah, easy for you to say! You aren't the one who has to interrupt another person's class." Henry let Terriermon rest on his head as they walked the rest of the way to the other side of the school and to his sister's class room. After getting his lunch, Henry looked down at his his watched and frowned.  
"I'm not going to have time to eat if I just walk through the school." sighed Henry.  
"Just cut across the field." suggested Terriermon pointing out a window and towards the field where the deserted gym field lay.  
"Alright, it would be faster." said Henry and he quickly walked out of the school. He ran quickly but the field was long for someone who hasn't eaten anything in a while and he had to stop and catch his breath halfway through.  
"You alright, Henry?" asked Terriermon placing a hand on his forehead.  
"Yeah... I'm just... fine...." panted Henry.  
"Hey, Henry, you'd better hurry up. It looks like rain." pointed out Terriermon looking towards the sky and raising his ears.  
"Oh, great. Now my lunch... is going to get... soggy!" groaned Henry.  
"Don't worry. I'll run it up there." said Terriermon jumping down and running towards the cafeteria with Henry's lunchbag. Henry watched as Terriermon ran, looked back, skidded to a stop and start running back.  
"Henry! Run!" yelled Terriermon dropping the lunch. Henry felt one rain drop hit his cheek as he turned his head. Behind him, a giant black cloud was racing towards him! Henry tried to scream but the bats had already covered him before he could even open his mouth.  
"Nooooooooo! Come back and fight me for him!" cried Terriermon jumping up and trying to catch some of the fleeing bats but without success. Terriermon looked around, a defeated look on his face and tears streaming down his cheeks... 'I lost... Henry....'  
  
Note: I know it sounded like a total Takato/Jeri relationship fic but I don't know if I'll keep it like that. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hear no Evil, See no Evil, Speak no Evil  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'Where am I?' Henry asked himself looking out into dark void that surrounded him, 'What is this?' His thoughts were interupted by a cackle. It was a horrible cackle but it sounded slightly familiar to him....  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?-From us?" asked Henry trying to move from his binds.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" chuckled the voice but the only answer Henry got was the feel of a hand clamping down hard on his shoulder. The cackling just echoed louder in Henry's head.  
"Why don't you answer me?" demanded Henry with a slight crack in his voice, "ANSWER ME!"  
"Oh, aren't we a little demanding?" mocked the voice, "But I've wasted enough time. Prepare yourself for your own taste of the darkness...." Suddenly the sound of flapping wings and squeaks filled the air! Bats! Henry felt their furry bodies cover his body and pain like none he'd ever felt before filled him and overwhelmed him... only a burning sensation in his ears was felt before he blacked out. The last thing he heard was the evil voice... cackling... laughing....  
  
***************  
  
Eight days later....  
  
"I can't believe this is happening!" cried Jeri throwing her arms around Henry and sobbing. Henry put his arms around her but didn't say anything. He didn't trust his mouth.  
"Great. Just what we needed." sighed Rika sarcasticly, "Goggle Boy is blind and the Bunny Lover is deaf! What else could go wrong!"  
"I still don't understand what could be doing this...." whispered Kenta.  
"It's m-my fault!" sobbed Terriermon.  
"Don't cry, Terriermon." said Guilmon trying to cheer up his little friend and patting him on the back, "Its not that bad."  
'I wonder what they're all saying...' Henry thought as he tried to read their faces but without prevail. The only feelings he could understand were Terriermon and Jeri's tears.  
"Well, it looks like something is after the Tamers." said Renamon leaning up against a tree and crossing her arms.  
"I won't let anything happen to you, Jeri." said Leomon in an assuring voice and placing one of his paws on her shoulder.  
"That's it!" yelled Takato snapping his fingers and smiling for the first time in ages.  
"What is it?" asked Henry looking around in confusion.  
"The next time someone sees the bats, they are to immediatly run for cover, let their Digimon battle them and contact anyother Tamer Asap!"  
"But that's what I tried to do when the bats attacked you, Takato." said Guilmon.  
"You were too far, boy. You couldn't do anything to help and I don't blame you for not being able to help. We'll just make a rule that the Digimon aren't to leave their Tamer's side, alright, boy?" suggested Takato reaching for his Digimon and patting his head when he found him.  
"Okay, Takato." said Guilmon trying to smile at his Tamer but it was a futile attempt.  
"What are you talking about?" Henry asked in a louder voice than he meant.  
"Pshaw!" grumbled Rika pulling out a small pad of paper and a pen. She quickly scribbled down 'New Rule: Digimon are not to leave Tamer's side'. Henry nodded to show he understood.  
"So, Chumly, do you think you'll be back in school?" asked Kazu trying to steer the conversation to a new topic.  
"No. My mom says I'm going to be home schooled now because she's afraid something will happen to me at school when I'm gone." replied Takato, "I'm only allowed to go out with either my parents or a few good friends they know won't get me into trouble."  
"I guess that rules you out, Kazu." joked Kenta.  
"Ha ha. Very funny." sniffed Kazu in a flat tone.  
"Well, I think I should take you back home now." said Jeri taking Takato's hand in her's, "Come on, Guilmon." The 4(Leomon followed along with Jeri and them) of them left and, without a word or hint of a goodbye, Rika walked off and Renamon disappeared.  
"So, you really can't hear anything we say, Henry?" asked Kazu taking a step closer to the blue haired Tamer who, in turn, took a step back.  
"I guess he can't." said Kenta. He shivered and continued, "That would creep me out! Not being able to hear anything just seems too freaky!"  
"You said it." agreed Kazu.  
"Well... I guess we should go. Bye, Terriermon." said Kenta and he waved goodbye to Henry so he would understand.  
"Bye." whispered Henry as he picked up Terriermon and began towards his house.  
'To think, a little more than a week ago, I was able to hear perfectly...' thought Henry with a sigh, 'Now I can't hear at all. I just showed up at my house, bruised and bitten, scared and dirty with nothing broken but my ears permanently destroyed!'  
"Oh, Henry...." sighed Terriermon, 'I wish I knew what you were thinking now... I wish I was deaf too, then we could be deaf together....'  
  
***************  
  
"Well, here's your house." said Jeri gently placing his hand against the door.  
"Thanks for taking me out to see Henry, Jeri." said Takato pushing the door open, "Would you like a honey bun?"  
"I don't have any money." replied Jeri.  
"I'm sure my parents would give one to you for helping me out. Come on, Jeri!" ecouraged Takato giving her arm a small tug.  
"Well... alright." said Jeri finally caving in.  
"Hey, mom! I'm home!" called out Takato.  
"Are you alright, Takato?" asked Mrs. Matsuki walking in from the back room.  
"Yes, I'm just fine. Do you think we could let Jeri have a honey bun for helping me?" asked Takato walking in the direction of his mother's voice and looking up with his sad, colorless eyes.  
"Of course, she can." answered Mrs. Matsuki walking to the back room and coming out with a small bag with a fresh honey bun inside, "Here you go, sweety."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Matsuki." said Jeri sweetly.  
"I'll tell you what," said Mrs. Matsuki smiling, "If you come by everyday you're able to and take Takato out to get some exercise, I'll give you a fresh bun for free to take home for dessert."  
"That's really nice of you, Mrs. Matsuki. I'll be glad to help out Takato, even without a free bun every time." replied Jeri.  
"It's alright. I insist it." said Mrs. Matsuki, "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Jeri."  
"Goodbye, Mrs. Matsuki. Bye, Takato!" shouted Jeri over her shoulder as she left.  
"That is a nice girl, Takato." said his mother, "You're lucky she's one of your friends."  
  
***************  
  
"Well, Leomon, do you want the honey bun?" asked Jeri holding up her small bag to her giant lion Digimon. He gently took it from her and looked inside.  
"Thank you, Jeri. It's very thoughtful of you to give me this." answered Leomon taking the small bun out of the bag and eating it in one bite.  
"Oh, maybe I should buy an extra one along with the free one." giggled Jeri as they walked slowly through the park towards her house. It was the quickest way but it was getting dark and the street lamps were already starting to turn on.  
They walked along in silence for a while longer, thinking of the past events and the strange happenings when something caught Leomon's ear. He stopped and held up his paw for Jeri to stop too.  
"What is it, Leomon?" asked Jeri tugging on his arm, "What's wrong?"  
"Shhh... something's coming." whispered Leomon pulling her closer to him. Jeri listened hard but it was a few seconds before her ears caught the sound of wings flapping.  
"Leomon!" yelled Jeri poinging towards the horizon where a great cloud of bats were emerging. Leomon pushed her behind him and stood his ground.  
"Leomon... what are you doing?" asked Jeri as the bats neared. Soon, the bats would be right on top of them! She screamed, "Leomon, please help!"  
"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" shouted Leomon throwing a punch and knocking a big hole in the group of bats.  
"Jeri, go hide in the bushes!" said Leomon giving her a push towards the bushes and throwing another punch. The lion's head of the punch sliced through the bats but more were coming!  
'Oh, Leomon! If only I could help... wait! I can help!' thought Jeri reaching into her pocket and pulling out her stack of cards and her D-Power, 'It's now or never, Jeri! Just do it!'  
"Digi-Modify!" cried Jeri slashing one of her cards through her D-Power, "Power Activate!" Leomon was now throwing punches like a professional boxer and they were super strong and knocking more bats down but he was still missing most of them.  
"Speed Activate!" Jeri slashed yet another card through her D-Power. Leomon was now unstopable and soon all the bats were gone or lying at the feet of the hard-breathing Leomon.  
"Oh, Leomon! I hope you're okay." said Jeri looking up at her Digimon partner. He smiled down at her and nodded.  
"Now, we need to get you home." whispered Leomon. Jeri took another step and screamed as 20 more bats filed out of a tree close to them.  
"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" shouted Leomon and the bats disintegrated. Jeri looked up at Leomon and threw her arms around him, crying.  
"Thank you... Leomon." whispered Jeri quietly, "Thank you."  
To be continued.... 


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon Cager's Notes: Alright, I would just like to tell you, I'm not sure it Rika's mother is a Ms, Mrs, or Miss because, if they told in an episode already, I probley missed it. -_-;;; Sorry, I missed a lot of eps that revolved mostly around Rika.  
  
Hear no Evil, See no Evil, Speak no Evil  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'There's got to be something tied to all this.' thought Henry as he typed franticly on his computer, 'What or who would want to hurt us? And why didn't they just kill us instead of just taking a sense away? How did they do it?'  
"Poor Henry... I wish there was something I could do to help." said Terriermon looking at his partner then out the window. He sighed.  
'There has to be a reason for these bats to come back and take away us Digidestined and hurt us... but what is the reason!?' Henry sighed and turned off the computer, 'The Internet sure isn't helping. But if I could find out who controls the bats, maybe we can confront him and ask him why he did this.... But it isn't very likely he'd tell us why.'  
  
***************  
  
"Rika, what about this dress?" suggested Ms. Nonaka pulling a pink dress from the rack.  
"Come on, Mother! I don't look good in pink!" groaned Rika.  
"Lay off the girl, dear. Anyway, I would like Rika to accompany me at the play this afternoon." said Rika's Grandmother begining to pull Rika away.  
"But we haven't even picked out matching shoes yet!" called out her mother but they had already turned the corner.  
"Thanks for getting me out of there, Grandma." said Rika.  
"You're welcome, Rika." said her Grandmother, "It would also be nice if you did come with me to the play."  
"Anything is fine unless it's shopping." sighed Rika.  
'Rika?' whispered a voice in her head.  
'What is it Renamon?' asked Rika.  
'Should I come with you?' asked Renamon.  
'No, I'll be fine. My Grandmother is just taking me to some kind of play. Go on home.'  
'But...' started Renamon but she thought for a moment then disappeared saying, 'As you wish, Rika.'  
  
***************  
  
"So, they came after you too, Jeri?" asked Takato sitting down on a bench in the park.  
"Yes, but Leomon was able to keep them away." answered Jeri sitting down next to him.  
"I'm not surprised. Leomon is a Champion level Digimon, after all."  
"Hey, Takato!" shouted Guilmon running up to him, "I'm so happy you came to see me again."  
"Hey, Guilmon. I brought you some bread." chuckled Takato reaching into the plastic sack he had brought with him and pulling out a few bread rolls.  
"Oh, goody! Bread for me!" cheered Guilmon throwing his hands up in the air. Takato handed him the bread which Guilmon devouered almost instantly.  
"Gee, Guilmon you sure can eat." whispered Jeri watching in amazment.  
"This is nothing. You should see him when I bring peanut butter with me." chuckled Takato.  
"Hey, Chumly!" yelled Kazu as he and Kenta appeared from behind some of the trees.  
"I see you two are having some kind of date." teased Kenta.  
"No, I'm just supposed to take Takato out to get his exercise and make sure he doesn't get hurt." replied Jeri with a rosy blush appearing on her cheeks.  
"Whatever...." sighed Kazu, "Um, Takato, how exactly are you going to fight Digimon in your condition?" This question startled Takato.  
"I uh, I..." Takato thought for a moment, "... I actually don't know if I can fight this way...."  
"But if we don't help Henry and Rika and Terriermon and Renamon fight against the other bad Digimon, how will we keep the town safe?" asked Guilmon.  
"I... I just don't know." whispered Takato.  
"Maybe I should take you home now." suggested Jeri standing up.  
"Yeah, bye guys." said Takato and they walked away without another word, hand in hand and Leomon not far behind.  
  
***************  
  
An hour later....  
  
'This is so stupid!' thought Rika walking out of the theater and around the corner to the back alley, 'Whoever came up with the idea of putting the bathroom around the back of the theater was really stupid!' As she put her hand on the door knob, she heard a sound behind her and she, as quick as Renamon, twisted around but all it was only a small black cat. The cat bounded away through the alley and as Rika watched it she cursed herself for being so stupid.  
'It was just a stray cat. I shouldn't scare myself like that. I'm not supposed to act like those goggle boys and worry about their stupid bats.' Rika turned back but just as she did, she saw in the corner of her eye a trashcan rattle slightly.  
'I bet it's that stupid cat again.' growled Rika, 'I'll teach it to mess around with my mind!' She stomped up to the trash can and threw open the lid, "I'll teach you to-what?!" Rika screamed and jumped back when hundreds of black, screeching bats poured out of the trash can and began to cover her.  
"RIKA!" yelled Renamon running towards the sound of her Tamer's scream but when she got to the alley, the bats were already high in they sky. Renamon quickly jumped up ontop of the theater and used her Diamond Storm attack but the diamond shards fell short.  
"No... RIKA!" Renamon howled in a mournful tone but her cry just died out in the dark night sky.  
  
***************  
  
"This is so stupid! Show yourself... or are you afraid?" taunted Rika but the only answer she got was the hideous cackle. All she could see was blackness but she could feel the presence of someone there with her.  
"Sorry but I can't show myself yet but don't worry. That time draws near but now, you'll get what you deserve!" laughed the voice.  
"You have such an annoying laugh." growled Rika but the comment just made him cackle louder. That was when the screeching started again, the horrible screeching of the bats....  
To be continued.... 


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon Cager's Notes: I would just like to say thanks to all of you who told me what the real names are of some of the characters. I'm not good at remembering names and I'm horrible at spelling, so please, if I spell something wrong, don't freak.  
  
Hear no Evil, See no Evil, Speak no Evil  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Oh, Rika! This dress would just look divine on you!" beamed Rika's mother as she held the new dress up to her daughter. Rika didn't protest. She couldn't.  
'I don't feel like arguing right now, anyway.' thought Rika trying to convince herself that it wasn't worth it. Her mother frowned.  
"Oh, Rika," sighed Ms. Makino, "It's just not the same anymore. After that horrible accident... it's like you aren't even here." Rika looked up at her mother in surprise. She didn't normally talk like that. Rika opened her mouth to say somthing to cheer up her mother but all that came out was a kind of squeaking or moaning sound that wasn't normally produced by the larynx. Rika put her hand up and rubbed her throat. She couldn't think of anyway those bats could have made her this way... it just seemed impossible.  
"Rika, why don't you go out and play with your friends." suggested her Grandmother coming in, "Just be careful." Rika nodded and left and just as the door closed behind her, her mother burst into tears... 'Why did this have to happen to Rika?... Why!?' Her own mother went over to comfort her, knowing they both shared the same pain.  
  
***************  
  
"I feel so horrible." groaned Renamon looking down at her clentched paws, "I knew I shouldn't have left Rika!"  
"Don't blame yourself, Renamon." said Terriermon, "If you recall, I was only a few yards away from Henry and Guilmon was only a little farther from Takato. We both had a chance to save our own Tamers and blew it."  
"But... I was so foolish! I shouldn't have left her."  
"Look!" shouted Guilmon sticking his head around the gate-like door of his 'house', "Takato, Jeri and Rika are coming this way! Oh, I hope they brought a treat!" Guilmon ran out to greet them while Terriermon and Renamon stayed.  
"How can he just go on like nothing different has happened?" Renamon asked herself out loud.  
"Talk about naive." agreed Terriermon.  
"Hey, boy." said Takato patting his Digimon on the head as he neared. After loosing his sight, Takato's other senses seemed to be improving, especially his ears so he could hear when someone was appoaching him.  
"It's almost like you can see me!" shouted Guilmon in his usual boisterous attitude.  
"I've got something for you." teased Takato slowly reaching back into the sack that hung on his arm.  
"Bread!" cried Guilmon excitedly trowing up his arms, "Come on, Terriermon! I'm sure you want some too, Renamon." The other two Digimon didn't emerge.  
"I guess they're still upset." sighed Jeri.  
"I guess so." agreed Takato giving Guilmon the sack and sitting down on the nearest bench. Jeri walked over and sat next to him while Rika approached the building.  
'I don't see why Renamon should be upset.' thought Rika walking into the small building, 'It wasn't her fault. I told her to go home.' She looked up at her Digimon and gave a feeble attempt to smile but Renamon didn't smile back.  
"I'm sorry, Rika." apologised Renamon. Rika shook her head and tried to speak again but again came the weak moaning sound instead of words. Rika sighed, 'I can't believe I forgot again! How many times in a day can I make the same mistake!?'  
  
***************  
  
"I still don't get it!" yelled Henry slamming his fist down on the computer desk, "What could be doing this!?"  
"Henwy?" asked a small voice from the door. It was Susie, but Henry didn't acknowledge her presence. Henry sighed and slumped back into his chair.  
"This is no good just staying home! I need to find out who's sending the bats to attack all of us Tamers." said Henry to himself even though he couldn't hear what he was saying, "I need to know! Will he strike again? When will the strike be if he does? Will he use the same method if he attacks Jeri again or try something different? Is it a Digimon or is it another human being? How is it possible for him to blind one of us, mute one of us and make me deaf? HOW!?"  
"Daddy! Henwy's yelling at himself again!" shouted Susie. Mr. Wong came up the stairs and looked in. He looked down at his daughter as she asked him, "Daddy, why does Henwy yell at himself so much?"  
"Don't mind him, Susie." said Mr. Wong taking her by the hand and leading her out, "He just needs his alone time and time to think. Let's leave him be." He hated to do this to Susie and keep her in the dark, 'But it's the only think I can do for her... she just wouldn't understand....'  
  
  
***************  
  
The Next Morning....  
  
"I can't believe this is happening to Takato and the other guys." said Kazu leaning back.  
"Yeah, it's been bothering me so much, I'm even losing to you in the card game." replied Kenta.  
"Uh, I hate to break it to you, Kenta, but you've been losing to me for years."  
"Oh, yeah..." Kenta closed his eyes in thought, 'I know I've seen something like that before but I-' Kenta's eyes shot open as he gave an exclamation of excitment.  
"What? Did you get stung by a bee or something?" asked Kazu looking at his friend with a questioning expression.  
"I-It's nothing." assured Kenta quickly placing all the rest of his cards in his card tin and jumping down to the ground.  
"Where're you goin'?" asked Kazu looking down over the edge.  
"I just remembered, I need to go and... uh, do something important!" yelled back Kenta as he ran off, "I'll see you at school!" But that promise was to be broken. Kenta didn't show up for any classes. He was gone the whole day, ticking off Ms. Asaji and worrying Kazu.  
"Where's Kenta today?" asked Jeri.  
"I don't know." answered Kazu scratching the back of his head, "He left in a hurry this morning and said he'd be here for school but as far as I know, he never showed up."  
"That's strange.... I hope he's alright."  
  
***************  
  
That evening, Henry was lying on his bed, thinking as hard as he could about the mystery when he felt a strange feeling. It was like it was telling him to check his e-mail. This wasn't new to Henry; it had always been like a sixth sense.  
'What good would that do? I've already checked it two times today.' thought Henry with a sigh but the feeling was strong inside of him. Henry sighed and gave into his sixth sense. At first Henry just thought he was being foolish but it appeared he had a new e-mail after all! And it was from Kenta. It read:  
  
Dear Henry,  
I knew you wouldn't be able to hear me if I called you and it wouldn't feel right to just give another person in your family a message so I sent this through e-mail. I need you to meet me tomorrow at 8:00am in the park. I know who it is! Sorry g2g!  
  
~Kenta  
  
'Kenta? He knows who did it?' Henry asked himself, surprised at his friend, 'I really don't give that kid as much credit as he deserves.' Henry logged off and shut down his computer, feeling a little jumpy. He just couldn't wait till tomorrow morning!  
  
***************  
  
'This had better be worth it.' thought Rika angrily, 'If it's just one of those goggle head schemes of his... oh! I'll just kill him for making be come out so early!'  
"Is everyone here?" asked Takato.  
"Yes." answered Jeri, "Here comes Kenta now." And just as she said, Kenta was walking towards them but his face wasn't full of pride as they had expected it to be. It was more down cast or worried.  
"What do you think is wrong with him?" asked Jeri.  
"I'm not sure, Jeri." replied Leomon.  
"So, do you really know who had been doing all this to the Tamers?" asked Terriermon.  
"Yeah, who do you think it is?" asked Kazu.  
"I don't think this is it. I know it is." stated Kenta firmly but he frowned, "I just... its not good either way."  
"What do you mean?" asked Renamon, slightly aggrivated. Kenta looked up at them with a serious expression and reached into his back pocket. What he withdrew was a card. Nearly everyone gasped as Kenta said, "I knew I had seen at attack sorta like what happened to you and I know it has to be him! Or at least one of his forms. It can't be anything else."  
"What is it? Who is it?" asked Takato trying to get an answer but no answer came. Takato turned towards Jeri and begged her, "Tell me! What is it!?"   
"Takato... it... he... I-it..." stuttered Jeri.  
"What is it!? WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU TELL ME!!!!????" screamed Takato, tears of anger and aggrivation begining to flow over his cheeks.  
"Trust me, Takato," said Renamon with a voice that sounded too scared to be hers, "You don't want to know."  
  
To be continued.... 


	6. Chapter 6

Hear no Evil, See no Evil, Speak no Evil  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
'How entertaining... They think they have me all figured out. Too bad for them, it's I who have them figured out!  
'Hmm, well, I do believe its a little early for me to show them my face and I would so much like to teach that little Leomon Taming brat a lesson... but, the time draws near. Soon, I won't even be able to send my bats into their world... I must go, NOW!'  
  
***************  
  
'I don't get it... why didn't they tell me?' Takato asked himself as he sat on his bed, pondering over the morning's events.  
"Takato, would you like some tea?" asked Mrs. Matsuki opening the door. She went over to her son's side and was amazed at how he was able to reach out and know where her hand was.  
"You seem to be doing very well, Takato." said his mother as she watched him drink his tea.  
"Mm-hmm." mumbled Takato, "Thanks for the tea, mom."  
"You're welcome, Sweety." whispered his mother as she reached up to brush away some of his hair from his face, "If you need anything, just call."  
"I will." assured Takato and he listened to the soft sound of her footsteps as they faded away down the stairs. Takato sighed and went back into thought, '... hmm, they never did this before, they always tell me everything... is it... because I'm blind? Are they really that afraid for me? Is it really that horrible?...or... are they just... treating me differently...?'  
"Um, Takato?" asked a soft voice from his door.  
"Hi, Jeri." said Takato.  
"Are... are you feeling alright today?" asked Jeri walking in.  
"I guess so, besides the fact I'm in the dark, figureativly and litteraly speaking."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I... never mind what I say, Jeri." sighed Takato turning over on his back, "It wouldn't make much sense to someone who can see."  
"Something's wrong with you, Takato. Are you sure you don't wanna tell me?" asked Jeri.  
"Why should I? You wouldn't understand."  
"What do you mean 'I wouldn't understand?' " demanded Jeri.  
"I'm a little upset now, Jeri!" snapped Takato, "That's all! I feel like you're all treating me differently now because I'm blind!" Takato's voice softened as tears began to file down his cheeks, "You're all supposed to be my friends but... you won't tell me anything!"  
"We're not telling you because we don't want you to get hurt!"  
"... you don't want me to get hurt?" said Takato sitting up and staring at her with his pale, lifeless eyes, "Jeri, I'm blind. What does it matter if I get hurt? It would probley even be better if I wasn't here to get in your way...."  
"Takato, don't say that..."  
"Why shouldn't I? You know it's true! Everyone knows it is true! You should all be treating me like I'm Takato but instead, you treat me as if I'm a baby and can't comprehend anything you say! You should be treating me like a friend, Jeri, but you're not... none of you are...."  
"Oh, Takato!" cried Jeri running out of his room and even though Takato couldn't see the tears in her eyes he could hear her soft sobbing. He heard his mother yell after Jeri, asking her what was the matter but Jeri ran straight out of the bakery, slamming the door behind her. Takato didn't hold back now. He cried and cried and cried-not the same silent tears a few minutes before-loud, weeping crys of anguish, anger and sorrow. He had never felt so rotten in his life.  
'She's too sweet to be yelled at like that!' thought Takato, 'I'm... so... horrible!' He didn't know how long he was crying but that last thing that he remembered before he fell asleep, was Jeri...  
  
***************  
  
"What is wrong, Jeri?" asked Leomon looking down at his crying Tamer. They were sitting in the park on a bench(Leomon was really sitting next to it because if he would have sat on it, he would probley have broken it).  
"Nothing's wrong with me Leomon, it's just... Takato!" Jeri burst out into more tears.  
"Is something wrong with him?"  
"No... yes, but at the same time, no." said Jeri.  
"What do you mean?" asked Leomon.  
"I... I just need some time alone to clear my head." sniffed Jeri wiping away her tears.  
"Are you sure that's wise?"  
"I'll be fine, Leomon. It's still a few hours before dark and Guilmon will be here if I need any help." Leomon looked at Jeri for a few minutes then stood up to leave.  
"If that is what you wish... I'll go home now. Just make sure you don't stay out too long." Leomon walked off leaving Jeri alone with just her tears. Jeri sat there crying for about an hour, thinking of what Takato had said.  
'He's right... I haven't been treating him like a friend! I've been so terrible to him!' thought Jeri but the noise of leaves rusling above her made her jump and look up. There, on one of the branches sat a single black bat. It was just sitting there, watching her.  
"Le-leomon..." whispered Jeri, trying to find her voice. Then, the bat raised up its head a let out a screech and just as if that had been some secret signal, millions of bats began to empty out of the trees.  
"LEOMON! GUILMON!" yelled Jeri taking off into the park. The bats followed her but instead of covering her and taking off with her, they just clawed and bit her, as if taunting her. Then, to her surprise, Leomon jumped out of the bushes with his sword held high in the air.  
"I'll teach you to attack my Tamer!" growled Leomon slicing away at the bats.  
"Leomon, you're here!" gasped Jeri in surprise and relife.  
"I was lonely at home and was getting worried so I came back." explained Leomon warding off the bats from Jeri.  
"Oh, Leomon...." whispered Jeri, 'Sometime, I can't even imagin going though life without you...'  
"Ahhh!" snarled Leomon as a bat bit him hard on the arm.  
"You can't do this by yourself! There's too many of them! We need help!" gasped Jeri looking around, "GUILMON!!!"  
  
***************  
  
Guilmon lifted up his head from the tunnel he had been digging and listened intently.   
"Did someone say my name?" Guilmon asked aloud.  
"Guilmon...." came a voice that sounded distant but clear.  
"That sounds like Jeri. I need to help." said Guilmon jumping up and running out of his house. He ran through bushes and past trees until he finally saw the clearing where Leomon was fighting off the bats from Jeri. Leomon looked tired and it didn't look like he could keep it up much longer.  
"Oh, no! Leomon can't do it on his own and with just little me we still can't possibley do it. I need help! I need... TAKATOMON!" yelled Guilmon.  
  
***************  
  
Takato gasped as he sat up straight in his bed. He had had such a horrible dream.... The bats were after Jeri and Leomon couldn't hold them off and Guilmon... Takato gasped, 'Guilmon needs my help!'   
Takato struggled to get out of his bed but since he was so distressed and couldn't see, he fell out of it and hit the floor with a thud.  
"Takato, are you alright?" asked his mother rushing into the room.  
"I'm fine but I need to get to the phone!" said Takato urgently as he got to his feet. She helped guide him to the phone and placed his fingers on the keys so he could dial the number. Takato quickly dialed Rika's phone number and listened to the dial tone a few times before the voice of an old woman answered.  
"Hi, is Rika there? I need to talk to her and its important."  
"But Rika won't be able to answer you." said Rika's Grandmother.  
"It's alright. Just tell her its Takato and she'll know what to do."  
"Rika! Your friend, Takato, wants to speak to you." yelled her Grandmother. Rika picked up the phone and motioned for her Grandmother to leave(she used sign language to tell her it was private) and then Renamon appeared and took the phone from her.  
"Yes, Takato. What is it?" asked Renamon.  
"Its Jeri! Something's wrong, I know it is. You need to send Rika to the park while you go get Henry, your the fastest out of all of us. I'm going to the park right now." explained Takato.  
"But Takato, its dangerous! You can't see!" yelled Renamon, "Taka-" But Takato threw down the reciever and ran out of the house before his mother or father could even protest.  
Takato ran down the street, bumping into people and signs and causing traffic jams as he crossed the street without waiting for the traffic lights to change. It was strange... it was almost as if he was being guided by Guilmon's thoughts and emotions.  
'Oh, please Guilmon, let Jeri be alright!' Takato begged as he made it to the park. He ran into a few trees and had to run through bushes but he finally made it next to Guilmon.  
"Takato, you're here!" gasped Guilmon in surprise.  
"Yeah, I'm here." said Takato patting Guilmon's head, "We need to help, Guilmon. I'm... I'm going to try-no! I am going to help you!"  
"I'm ready!" growled Guilmon as his eyes changed from the sweet innocent, loving eyes to the vicious, lustful, power-hungry eyes.  
'I'm just going to have to believe... Just like when we were fighting Vikaralamon...' thought Takato taking out his card, 'I wish... I could keep Jeri safe!' Takato felt a strange rush of power race through him as his card changed from the ordinary Digimon Card to the Matrix Digivolution Card.  
"Digi-Modify!" yelled Takato as he slashed his card, "Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to... WARGROWLMON!" growled the 50 foot Digimon as he jumped into the clearing and began to slice away at the bats with his two giant blades.  
"WarGrowlmon?" asked Jeri looking around. She saw Takato standing there, looking towards her with his vacant eyes, but there was something else there that she didn't quite recognize about him....  
"What's going on?" asked Renamon as she jumped into the clearing.  
"Just taking care of a little pest problem." snickered WarGrowlmon as he destroyed the last bat.  
"Great! When we finally get here, the action's already over." sighed Terriermon.  
'He could have a least save me and Renamon a bat or two!' thought Rika with a sniff.  
"Did I do good, Takato?" asked WarGrowlmon.  
"Yeah... you did." said Takato facing his Digimon. Jeri walked over to him and threw her arms around him, crying.  
"Are... you okay, Jeri?" asked Terriermon.  
"I'm sorry, Takato. I shouldn't have been treating you like I did before." cried Jeri.  
"Its not your fault, Jeri. I shouldn't've yelled at you." whispered Takato slowly tightening his arms around hers.  
"...I'm guessing I missed something." said Henry as he watched in confusion. Rika, Renamon and Terriermon all nodded.  
"I think we all missed something." said Terriermon.  
Suddenly, Rika gasped and pointed behind WarGrowlmon.  
"WarGrowlmon, look out!" yelled Renamon but it was too late! The bats covered WarGrowlmon's body and then next thing he knew, he was on the ground and back to his Guilmon stage!  
"Wh-what happened?" gasped Takato kneeling down to his Digimon and feeling around him, 'He's back... to the Guilmon stage?! How?' A hiddeously familiar cackle was the reply.  
"Oh, no! It's him!" gasped Jeri.  
"What is it?" asked Henry looking around, trying to see where the bats had come from.  
'Its the same guy who changed us... that means its...' Rika thought looking up at the bats in horror as they began to swirl together faster and faster. The bats swirled into a blur and when they had finally stopped, there stood a human shaped being with pale blue skin, blue clothes, a black and red cape and extremely large fang teeth.  
"It... it is him!" screamed Terriermon.  
"I never thought it would come to this..." whispered Renamon.  
'I know that voice... but it can't be!' thought Takato, "... its Myotismon!"  
  
To be continued....  
  
Digimon Cager's Note: I bet everyone say that coming! Well, I just hope I don't disappoint you with the next chapter(or maybe next 2 chapters. Just depends on how many more I need ^_^) 


	7. Chapter 7

Hear no Evil, See no Evil, Speak no Evil  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"So, it seems you have guessed my identity correctly." laughed Myotismon grinning down at the Tamers with his horrible smile.  
"And it appears we were right." said Renamon.  
"That may be so, but with your Tamers in the condition they're in, you won't stand a chance against me!" cackled Myotismon, "Soon, I will have control of this city, then the whole of Japan and, not long after, the entire human world!"  
"What did he say?" asked Henry loudly as he turned to Rika. Rika signed to him and his face hardened with rage.  
"Just keep thinking that," said Henry turning back to the vampire Digimon,"and it just might come true in your dreams but never in reality! Terriermon, get ready to Digivolve!"  
"And I thought he'd never say that!" sighed Terriermon running up as Henry reached for his cards.  
"Digi-Modify!...Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to... RAPIDMON!"  
'Renamon had better be ready,' thought Rika as she slashed her own card through her D-Power, 'Its time to join the fight!'  
"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to... TAOMON!" said the Ultimate Digimon in her same quiet, calm voice.  
"Takato, I'm ready to go!" growled Guilmon stand up and facing Myotismon.  
"Are you sure you can do it, Guilmon?" asked Takato.  
"We just saw you get all the energy sucked from your body. You should rest!" said Jeri.  
"No, I can take it!" assured Guilmon.  
"If... you're sure...." whispered Takato taking another random card from his card pouch, "Digi-Modify!...Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to... WARGROWLMON!" All 3 Ultimate Digimon charged at Myotismon as Leomon stayed behind to help keep the multiplying bats away from the Tamers. Rapidmon and Taomon were the first to attack.  
"RAPID FIRE!" shouted Rapidmon quickly shooting off his guns as he flew around faster than the blink of an eye.  
"THOUSAND SPELLS!" yelled Taomon as she fired a thousand spell cards at Myotismon.  
"GRIZZLY WING!" snickered Myotismon holding out his arms. Tons of bats formed in seconds and ran full force into the other attacks. It worked just like a shield!  
"He deflected them!" gasped Henry.  
"That's against the rules!" complained Rapidmon, "You're not supposed to do that!"  
"Apparently he doesn't know that." said Taomon.  
"You all play by my rules now...." said Myotismon forming a large whips in his hands, "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" Myotismon whiped the beams of energy around Rapidmon and threw him to the ground with amazing power!  
"No! Rapidmon!" yelled Henry running towards his partner.  
"Moman-tei...." muttered Rapidmon dizzily, "Its just a flesh wound, Henry."  
"Now its your turn!" said Myotismon turning towards Taomon as he threw the whip towards her but she reacted quicker! She formed a small symbol and held it in front of her creating a shield of invisible energy. The red beams bounced off the shield like nothing!  
"Let's see if your pithetic shield can hold off this! GRIZZLY WING!" Myotismon set off another brigade of bats towards Taomon but she didn't notice because she was using all her stength just consentrating on holding the shield. Little did she know that little by little the shield was being eaten away by the bats.  
'Oh, no! Taomon is in trouble!' thought Rika watching the shield begin to dissolve. If the bats kept at it, they would soon reach Taomon and she would be caught off guard! Rika tried to yell for her Digimon but, once again, all that came out was a moaning shriek but that was all she needed to get Taomon's attension.  
"Rika!" yelled Taomon dropping the shield and turning towards her partner to see what was the matter but just as she left the shield the bats began to flood down upon her. Rika gasped and ran towards her falling partner completely unguarded and not caring if she herself got hurt.  
"Now the child! NIGHTMARE CLAW!" hissed Myotismon but WarGrowlmon intercepted him and began to slash at him with his blades.  
"I don't think so!" growled WarGrowlmon using all his strength to push Myotismon back.  
"Yes! I knew you were the strongest of Digimon Tamed by the humans! That's why I went for your Tamer first!" mocked Myotismon jumping back from WarGrowlmon. This enraged WarGrowlmon and he ran towards Myotismon slashing his arm blades madly.  
"Take this: GRIZZLY WING!" Millions of bats flapped towards WarGrowlmon, biting, clawing, screeching! WarGrowlmon tried his best to destroy all the bats but he just couldn't hold off all of them on his own! The bats engulfed him and he roared out a cry of pain.  
"WarGrowlmon!" yelled Takato worridly. He breathed hard and time seemed to slow as he listened to his Digimon's struggling roars.  
"Leomon, you have to help him!" shouted Jeri turning towards her Digimon.  
"No! I have to protect the 4 of you Tamers! I'm sorry Jeri, but they'll have to find a way to fight back!" growled Leomon as he took down a group of bats with one Fist of the Beast King attack.  
"But... WarGrowlmon needs help...." whispered Jeri turning back to the falling Ultimates.  
"Oh... WarGrowlmon, this is all my fault!" muttered Takato, "You shouldn't be fighting! If only I could help yo-" Takato stopped and thought hard. Yes! There was a way he could help WarGrowlmon. He had fought along with WarGrowlmon before but he had also gotten hurt whenever WarGrowlmon felt pain. If WarGrowlmon happened to get so hurt he dedigivolved Takato would... 'No! This isn't the time to be thinking of myself! I'm going to do this... for Jeri! For Rapidmon and Taomon! For Henry and Rika!' Takato stood up and took a step forward.  
"Whatever happens to me doesn't matter!" yelled Takato making Jeri gasp,"I'm blind and there's nothing I can do to change that but it doesn't mean I'm hopeless as a Tamer! WarGrowlmon, I'm right here with you!"  
"I... feel... your power,... Takato!" roared WarGrowlmon encouraging his Tamer.  
"What's this then?" asked Myotismon slightly confused.  
"We are Digimon...," said Takato clentching his fists.  
"...and we are Tamer." added WarGrowlmon.  
"TOGETHER WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!!" yelled Takato and WarGrowlmon together, "RRRRAAAGH!" WarGrowlmon charged and slashed his blades furiously as Takato swung his arms and roared. This time, WarGrowlmon was able to make full contact with the vampire Digimon who hissed and clentched his side in pain. It was a little strange... it was as if, just as the blade hit Myotismon, Takato got a quick glimpes of what was happening. It wasn't a very good look. It was like something you would see in your mind's eye and it was only in shades of red and shakey like a video camera in trembling hands....  
'Is that what WarGrowlmon sees?' Takato asked himself but quickly pushed it out of his mind and continued to consentrate on the battle. He wiped away away a few tears that he must have shed when he was worrying about his Digimon. Now was not the time to cry, it was the time to fight!  
While all of this was happening, Henry was trying to aid Rapidmon who seemed to be having a hard time getting up out of the large crator he had made in the dirt. Out of the corner of his eye, Henry saw Takato begin yelling but it wasn't as if he hadn't seen Takato do this before. Henry felt a slight trickle of irritation run through him.  
'Why can't Takato be serious at a time like this?' Henry thought. This wasn't the time to be playing games! Henry turned to look down at his Digimon once again and felt his heart lurnge in sadness. He jumped down into the crator and put up his hand to touch Rapidmon.  
"I'm sorry...," cried Henry feeling tears begin to slip down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry, Rapidmon...." Rapidmon groaned and tried to reach his hand up to Henry but it fell short. He had never felt so weak!  
"Henry, if only I could tell you its not your fault!" moaned Rapidmon looking at Henry, "I don't even have a mouth in this form so you can't read lips... I don't know any sign language either...." Rapidmon looking into his Tamer's eyes.  
"Henry! Its not your fault! Can't you hear me? ITS NOT YOUR FAULT!!!" yelled Rapidmon pleadingly but he got no response from his partner. He began to cry, 'Henry... I miss you! I miss the way you used to correct me! The way you used to complain I was being too loud! I even miss you nagging me when I say something that you think is mean when I was just being truthful!' Suddenly, Henry smiled and wiped away his tears.  
"Now look who needs to moman-tei..." muttered Henry in a soft voice.  
'Henry? Can he... hear me?' Rapidmon thought as he tried to consentrate on his partner. Henry gasped and looked into his partner's eyes. He was begining to feel something strange inside him.  
'Terriermon? Rapidmon, is that you?' Henry asked the voice that echoed in his head.  
'How is this possible? I can hear you in my head... and you can hear me!'  
"I'm not sure how or why this happened but... I feel a little wierd." said Henry aloud.  
'I feel different too, Henry. I feel... stronger.'  
"So do I, Rapidmon."  
'Henry, I'm going to help WarGrowlmon but I'll need your help as well.'  
"How can I help?" asked Henry. Rapidmon turned and looked towards Takato who was growling in unison with WarGrowlmon. Rapidmon turned back towards Henry who now understood Takato's strange actions.  
'Just believe in your heart and believe in me.' thought Rapidmon jumping up into the air.  
"Now that is something I know I can do!" yelled Henry scrambling out of the pit.  
"You fight well, WarGrowlmon, but you are still no match for me." cackled Myotismon as he swung the red rope of energy at WarGrowlmon once again.  
"But how about taking on two Ultimates?" asked Rapidmon surprising Myotismon making him miss his target.  
"Rapidmon, its you!" growled WarGrowlmon happily.  
"And I'm not alone." said Rapidmon.  
"Its time to teach you a lesson: Never mess with the Tamers!" yelled Henry and he gave a loud cry as he felt Rapidmon's strength inside of him.  
"RAPID FIRE!" shouted Rapidmon shooting off each bomb as Henry punched the air and with their combined strength, they were able to knock Myotismon down. Myotismon growled through his teeth and glared up at the green mechanical bunny. He then began to laugh.  
"You think I'm afraid of you? You must be kidding me! Just a lizard and bunny don't have prayer against me!" cackled the evil Digimon, "GRIZZLY WING!" Once again, billions of bats emptied out of Myotismon's arms and towards the other Ultimates who, with the help of their partners, batted them down.  
"He's beginning to tick me off, Rapidmon." said Henry wiping sweat off the back of his neck.  
"Me too! Lets take him down, WarGrowlmon!" growled Takato.  
Meanwhile, Rika was knealing at Taomon's side. Her Digimon looked more like a rag doll than an Ultimate Digimon.  
'Oh, Taomon... how could I let something like this happen to you? If I hadn't tried to get your attension, you'd be alright.' thought Rika feeling her eyes begin to tear up.  
'Don't cry, Rika...' whispered a voice softly in Rika's ear. She looked up to see Taomon looking directly in her eyes. They seemed to be in their own zone but this wasn't new to Rika. She had always talked to Renamon in private this way and it seemed to stop time... she just didn't understand exactly how it worked.  
'Rika, all of this is not your fault.' said Taomon,'Its Myotismon's fault. If you hadn't spoke up, I would have gotten caught by the bats and would have been too weak to keep up my Ultimate form. When you stopped my consentration it helped me save strength.'  
'Really, Taomon?' asked Rika in her mind.  
'Really, Rika. I can still fight,' whispered Taomon putting her clothed paw on Rika's hand,'but I'll need you to help me.'  
'You mean I have to yell like the goggle heads?' asked Rika making Taomon chuckle.  
'I'm afraid so, Rika.'  
'... Alright.' thought Rika,'If I can help you in anyway, I'll try but I'm not sure if I can do it. You know my..."condition" .'  
'Do not worry about that, Rika. Just trust in yourself. Trust me....' Taomon rose up into the sky and Rika pulled herself out of their little world and back into the real one. She stood up and looked towards Myotismon who was trying to fight back against WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon but Rapidmon kept getting rid of the bats and WarGrowlmon knocked away his Crimson Lightning.  
'Just add in a little Taomon and we'll have this guy beat before he can say "Tamer" .' snickered Rika in her mind with a sneer.  
"I'm going to put you back in your place, Myotismon." said Taomon,"Ready, Rika?" Rika nodded and opened her mouth, trying her hardest to get a sound out. As Taomon used her Thousand Spells attack, Rika did feel something but she didn't know if it had to do with the attack. It felt as if something got stuck in her throat and it made her cough, hard! Rika tried to yell again but she coughed once more but this time something seemed to come out with the coughs. Rika held up her hands just as she coughed and felt something wet and sticky hit them. She looked down at her hands and saw blood.  
"Rika, are you alright?" asked Taomon getting a nod from her partner. Rika wasn't going to let a little blood get in the way of a battle.  
"GRIZZLY WING!" Myotismon sent thousands of bat out and they sacrificed themselves against the Thousand Spells cards but some managed to get by the bats and hit Myotismon but they didn't phase him much.  
"You are all pithetic! You're Tamer is already bleeding and I haven't even touched her yet." smirked Myotismon, "Time to feel my wrath! CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"  
"How many times do I have to tell you, that's enough!" roared WarGrowlmon slashing the beams. Myotismon stopped just for a brief second to look at WarGrowlmon before saying,"I will rule this world and there is nothing you can do about it! You will all bow before me and if you do not, I will see to your distruction! This fight ends... NOW!! NIGHTMARE CLAW!"  
"No! I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!" yelled Takato as he ran towards Myotismon's voice,"It's time to end this! Everyone attack him at once! ARRRRAGH!!" Henry didn't need an interperter to tell him what to do. He held up his hands in the air and gave a cry.  
"TRIBEAM!" yelled Rapidmon holding his arms out in a 'Y' shape and charging the green energy beam.  
"TALISMON OF-" started Taomon raising her paintbrush into the air.  
'LIGHT!' thought Rika swinging her arms down with a grunt as she felt more liquid welt up in her throat.  
"ATOMIC-" started WarGrowlmon as he began to charge up his flame throwers.  
"BLASTER!!!" shouted Takato and he roared with all the air he had inside of him until he felt his lungs were going to the collapse.  
"GRIZZLY WING! Everyone, attack!" ordered Myotismon calling to his newly risin bats and the ones already fighting. They all charged at the attacks but they were dissolved like nothing! The 3 combined attacks of WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon hit Myotismon straight in the chest and ended in a huge explosion! Dust, dirt and smoke filled the air making all the Tamers cough. It got up in Takato's eyes and Henry's ears making them itchy and irritated.  
"Takato, are you okay?" asked a small voice.  
"Guilmon?" asked Takato feeling around for his Digimon.  
"That's me!" yelped his little Digimon happily as he reached his partner. Takato threw his arms around his Rookie level Digimon with a chuckle.  
"Terriermon!" yelled Henry looking around,"Terriermon, where are you?" Terriermon giggled as he ran out of the dust and jumping into Henry's arms.  
"Moman-tei!" Henry smiled. That was one word he could lip read.  
'Where are you, Renamon?' thought Rika looking around worriedly but she sighed in relief as Renamon appeared beside her.  
"Where is he? Where's Myotismon?" asked Jeri looking around. Leomon stood there for a few moments and smiled.  
"He is no longer here. I do not feel his presence." replied Leomon.  
"You mean... we won?" asked Takato.  
'Renamon, is he really gone or did he get away?' asked Rika after a few more coughs.  
"He is gone forever. I felt his presence leave this world just as our attacks made contact. It is impossible for him to have gotten away so quickly." answered Renamon.  
"Takato!" gasped Jeri,"You're bleeding!"  
"I... I am?" asked Takato.  
"Yes, you're bleeding all over, Takato." said Guilmon in a worried voice.  
"So is Henry! It's all over his neck!" cried Terriermon.  
"Rika seems to be bleeding as well." added Renamon.  
"We need to get help!" said Jeri.  
"Let's go to my house! Its not too far and we can wash up there!" suggested Takato.  
"Good idea! Let's go." said Jeri grabbing Takato's arm and leading him away fast.  
"Wait for us!" yelled Terriermon as he(who was being carried by Henry), Henry and Rika ran after them. Renamon disappeared for about a second and reappeared on top of the bakery where Takato and his family lived. She watched as down the sidewalk came the 4 Tamers ran as fast as they could to get to the house. It didn't take them long and soon, Mrs. Matsuki(who was exremely confused) was helping them all get the blood off them. Takato and Henry were rising off the blood at a sink while Rika stood in the back alleyway, swishing her mouth out with water and spitting out the blood.  
Have you ever heard the saying, 'Blood is thicker that water'? Well, whoever said it was right! Takato was having the hardest time getting it out of his eyes. Henry splashed water in his ears but it still took a long time to drain and Rika couldn't seem to get it all out of her throat. It kept coming back! It didn't really seem much like blood either. It was the same deep red color but it seemed to have a little more... substance to it.  
Finally, after about 15 minutes of splashing his face, Takato managed to get out all of the blood. He splashed his eyes one more time and blinked them a few times just to make sure when something strange happened. A thick coat of white, filmy liquid fell off of his eyes and splashed into the sink. He saw colors and blured shaped when he opened his eyes.... Takato rubbed his eyes and then blinked them once again. Slowly, his vision began to clear and... and....  
"Mom!" yelled Takato turning around to his perplexed mother, "I can see again!" 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Dude... that sounds like it was awesome...." muttered Kazu looking up into the sky as he tried to imagine the fight between the Tamers and Myotismon. They were all standing in the park under and tree. The Tamers had just gotten done tell the tale of their battle with Myotismon.  
"You should've called me!" moaned Kenta.  
"You wouldn't've wanted to be there if we lost." said Henry.  
"Well, we didn't lose and thats all that counts." sniffed Rika matter-of-factly.  
"I'm just gald its all over." sighed Jeri.  
"Yes, but there's something I just don't get." said Takato.  
"What's that, Takato?" asked Guilmon looking up at his Tamer.  
"Where did he come from? He didn't bioemerge like the rest of the Digimon who have appeared in our world...." whispered Takato.  
"We may never know." answered Leomon.  
"Some things are just meant to be unknown. That dimension you all spoke of could have been anything." added Renamon,"Both your world and the Digital World are full of secrets that are not meant to be know."  
"Like, who chooses who is to be a Tamer and which Digimon they are to tame?" asked Jeri.  
"Yes, exactly." said Leomon smiling down at her.  
"Looks like its getting late." said Henry looking up at the sky and turning to leave, "I'd better get home. See ya."  
"Let's go, Renamon." said Rika slowly walking off and her Digimon disappearing after her.  
"Yeah, my parents will be worried if I don't get home before the street lights come on." said Takato.  
"Alright, let's go." said Jeri taking his hand as she began to lead him away. Leomon and Guilmon slowly followed them.  
"But I thought you weren't blind anymore, Takato!" called Kazu after them.  
"I'm not." said Takato smiling. Kazu and Kenta stood there for a few minutes just thinking about what had just happened. Kazu shook his head and finally came back to reality.  
"Looks like I should go home... you coming, Kenta?" asked Kazu turning to his friend.  
"Naw, my mom is picking me up." said Kenta waving his friend off.  
"Alright, see ya later." sighed Kazu walking off.  
"Later...." muttered Kenta. He stood there for a few moments, watching his friend leave. He sighed and just as Kazu disappeared from sight a single, solitary bat flew out of a tree and landed on Kenta's shoulder.  
"What are they thinking?" asked the bat in a soft, raspy voice.  
"They know nothing of your exsistance, Master." muttered Kenta,"They think they have won."  
"Perfect." chuckled the bat,"They have no clue! Though, I will have to wait til I can reform my body. Would you help me with that?"  
"Of course, I will, Master." whispered Kenta licking his lips. Kenta grinned and the glare of the street lamps reflected off his new, enlarged fang teeth as he said to himself, 'To think, Kazu still believes its because of thoes vampire-zombie comics I read...'  
  
THE END  
  
Digimon Cager's Notes: I will NOT be making a sequal to this any time soon. I will later on.... I'm also proud to annouce this is the first chapter story I have finished in my whole career of fanfiction writing! Yay! ^_^ It was fun to write this fic. It was also one of my darkest ones. I don't normally write dark fics but this one was worth it all. I hope you will all keep reading the rest of my fanfics and I hope I can keep you all entertained with my well thought out yet poorly written stories. Peace and out!~D.C. 


End file.
